SML Stories Issue 1
SML Stories Issue 1 is the first issue of SML Stories. It was "written" mostly on the fly by MamaLuigi22 and TheEnderGamer during a Roleplay. However parts were lost in the original, and it wasn't completely finished, so MamaLuigi22 had to improvise in some parts. The Story: *Bowser: **"CHEF PEE PEE!!!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"What?!" *Bowser: **"Well I was going to say hello, but you decided to get sassy! Now I want a milkshake!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"WHA-Wait just a milkshake? I can do that." *Chef Pee Pee makes milkshake *Bowser: **"HURRY UP!!!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"Fine! Here's your fricken milkshake!" *Bowser: **"What the hell is this?" *Chef Pee Pee: **"It's a milkshake! Isn't that what you wanted?" *Bowser: **"NOO! I asked for a hamburger!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"wait what?!? No you didn't!" *Bowser: **"I did! So you better make it, before I slit your throat." *Chef Pee Pee: **"AHHH!!! FINE!" **(Makes hamburger) *Chef Pee Pee: **"Ok Lord Bowser, now you got the HAM BURGER you ordered! Happy now?" *Bowser: **"These aren't French fries!" *chef Pee pee: **"Don't do this right now!" *Bowser: **"Whatever! I got a new demand. My son has a train table, and I want to try it out! SO GO BUY ME ONE!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"...fine" *chef Pee pee walks out, breaks someone else's window, and drives off and buys it. *chef pee pee: **"Ok I'm bac-WHAT THE H*LL?!" *Bowser is seen wrecking the kitchen *Bowser: **"You made such a mess! Clean it up!" *chef Pee pee: **"I JUST GOT HERE!" *Bowser: **"I'm hungry, make me a Shrimpo cocktail. Here, I'll give you someone to help" ** (throws Woody at Chef Pee Pee) *Chef Pee Pee: **"I have so much to do! Woody, will you help me?" *Woody: **"Yes. Let's switch roles! I'll clean, and you'll hunt Shrimpo!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"Wait a minute I don't kno-" *woody throws Chef Pee Pee outside *chef Pee pee drives to the store to get Shrimpos *Meanwhile, Woody "decorates" the house with Shrimpo poop *Woody: **"Shrimpo Poop makes everything better!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"Ok I'm bac-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" *Woody: **"It's pure Shrimpo sh*t!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"That's nasty! Smells so gross!" *Bowser: **"Ok I'm here to check on you guys an-WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS?! THE KITCHENS A MESS AND THERES POOP EVERYWHERE!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"Woody is the one who decided to put Shrimpo poo everywhere" *Bowser: **"Likely story! You will clean this up! If it's not cleaned in an hour, imma kill you okay?!?!? AAAAH!!!! Humph!" **(Leaves to watch Charleyyy and Friends) *Chef Pee Pee: **"Wh...wha...(screams)" *Woody: **"Calm down Chef Pee Pee. I know you made a mess, but together we can clean this up!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"(growls) fine! As long as you promise not to put sh*t everywhere again. Deal?" *Woody: **"Even though that was you, deal!" *Chef Pee Pee and Woody start cleaning the kitchen *Woody: **"I know what will help! SHRIMPO PARTY! (Presses button)" *Chef Pee Pee: **"You idiot!" *Woody: **"It'll be fine!" *Shrimpos invade the area *A Shrimpo bites Woody and throws him against the wall *Woody: **"This was a bad idea" *Chef Pee Pee stabs the Shrimpo *Woody: **"Thank you!" *Woody and Chef Pee Pee start fighting off Shrimpo *Woody: **"This is harder then my ex-wife Sarah Croft makes me!" *Sarah Croft: *"I heard that!" *Woody: **"D*mn it Sarah!" *Sarah: **"You owe me child support!" *Woody: **"I do not!" *Sarah: **"Do too!" *Woody: **"Do not!" *Sarah: **"Do too!" *Woody: **"Do not!" *Sarah: **"Do to-" *Sarah is mauled by a Shrimpo *Woody: **"F*ck yes! Yes! She's gone! Woohoo!" *Chef Pee Pee continues taking down shrimpos *Woody: **"Why are there so many! This is all your fault Chef Pee Pee!" *Chef Pee Pee: *"You fricking threw them everywhere!" *Woody: **"Yes, but they are attacking cuz your face is so ugly! It disturbs them!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"What did you say? Eh, I don't care (continues stabbing shrimpos)" *Bowser: **"I'm here! The kitchen better be clean! Wait what the f-(is attacked by Shrimpo)" *Bowser: **"CHEF PEE PEE SAVE ME!!!!" *Chef Pee Pee stabs the shrimpo *Bowser: **"Yay I'm safe! I'm like a superhero! I saved myself!" *Woody: **"Good job Bowser!" *Bowser: *"I know thank you!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"F... you know i don't care" *Bowser: **"You don't care?! (Punches him) that's not nice!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"Ow!" *Woody: **"Guys, we still have a Shrimpo infestation to deal with!" *Bowser: **"Good luck with that suckers! Mwa ha ha ha! (Tries to run away, but hits the wall and is knocked out)" *Chef Pee Pee continues taking down shrimpos *Soon, all are taken down *Woody: **"Yeah! The Shrimpos are gone...wait...Chef Pee Pee do you hear that?" *Chef Pee Pee: **"hear what?" *Woody: **"It's the call of a God Shrimpo! Sir Zues E. Shrimpo! We're in deep trouble" *Chef Pee Pee: **"F***ing hell!" *Zues E. Shrimpo uses mind powers to throw Chef Pee Pee out the window *Woody: **"Chew...ie...BOY!!!!!! (Jumps onto the god Shrimpo)" *Zues throws Woody off *Chef Pee Pee: **"YOU... GET... OUT... OF... MY... KITCHEN! ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR54declpAA plays as Chef Pee Pee jumps and stabs the shrimpo in the back)" *Bowser: **"ITS MY KITCHEN!!!!!!! (Grabs Chef Pee Pee and punches him in the face)" *Chef Pee Pee: **"DO YOU COOK IN IT? NO! (jumps back on the shrimp as the music plays again)" *Chef pee pee stabs the shrimp multiple times *Bowser: **"ILL TEACH YOU TO TAKE MY KITCHEN! AAAH! (Throws a crate filled with ravid Shrimpos, releasing them all)" *Chef Pee Pee: **"F***ING F*** S*** MOTHERF- (gets attacked by shrimpo) GAH SAVE ME" *Bowser: **"World star! (Films him) bite that chef!" *Bowser: **"OH! OH! OW! RIGHT IN THE BALLSACK! OH YEAH! DO IT FOR THE VINE!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"(high pitched) WOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" *Woody: **"Bowser, this is sick, immoral, and sadistic...I like it. WORLD STAR!" *Bowser: **"Oh! OH! This is comedy gold!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh" *Bowser: **"WORLD Star!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"i'm never having kids...literally" *Bowser: **"Ha ha! His ugly *ss wouldn't get a girl either way!" *Woody: **"Straight savage!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"i'm gonna die! bye world!" *Woody: **"Ok I'm actually gonna save him. Film this for world star" *Bowser: **"Ok bro!" *Woody: **"Hey Shrimpo!" *Shrimpo hisses at woody *woody: **"Let's go! (Tackles the Shrimpo and starts beating it)" *Bowser: **"Oh! WORLD STAR!!!!!" *The Shrimpo throws Woody into Chef Pee Pee, knocking both down *Chef Pee Pee tries to scream but can't *Woody: **"I know who can help me hunt it!" **(Calls Jessie) *Jessie: **Hello? *Woody: **Jessie, code Shrimpo! *Jessie: **"I'll be right there" *Jessie: **"I am Jessie Davis, and I am ready to hunt some Shrimpo!" *Woody: **"SAVE US!" *Bowser: **"She's hot" *Woody: **"She's my girl dude!" *bowser: **"If you liked it you should've put a ring on it!" *Woody: **"AAAAAH!" **(Attacks Bowser) *Jessie: **"Chef, why are they so stupid?" *Chef Pee Pee: **"I don't know, they just are" *Jessie: **"I may have not been a woman for very long, but I know when someone's stupid!' *Woody: **"...you never told me about...this turn of events" **(throws up) *Bowser: **"I'd bang that!" *Woody throws up harder *Jessie: **"Come on, forget that! Let's hunt Shrimpo!" *Woody: **"She's right! I'll discuss the...news...later!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"Yes! Let us!" *Jessie: **"We need a montage! Let's do it!" *montage of Woody, Bowser, Jessie, and Chef Pee Pee walking in slow motion with weapons is shown *Bowser: **"Chef Pee Pee!!!!!! I WANNA WALK FASTER!!!!!!!" *Chef Pee Pee: **"SHUT UP BOWSER!" *(montage stops) *Bowser: **"CHEF PEE PEE DONT SASS ME!" ** (Hits Chef Pee Pee with belt) *Chef Pee Pee: **"OW! FRICKING HECK!" *Woody: **"Guys focus!" *Bowser: **"Whatever! Your lucky Woody's here Chef Pee Pee!" *Chef Pee Pee: (Quitely) **"yeah because otherwise i'd be dead by now" *Bowser: **"Dude I'm a Koopa, I can here whispers" *Chef Pee Pee: **"What? How does being a koopa allow you to... forget it I don't care" *Bowser: **"Jessie look out!" *A Shrimpo attacks Jessie *Chef Pee Pee attacks the shrimpo *Jessie: **"Thank you sexy" *Woody: **"...CHEF PEE PEE DONT STEAL MY GIRL!" *Woody punches Chef Pee Pee *Chef Pee Pee: **"Ow! I was just saving here because none of you b******s did it" *Woody: **"SHES MY GIRL AND SHES HITTING ON YOU! ILL DO WHATS RATIONAL, BLAME YOU AND NOT HER!" **(tackles him, punching him over and over) *Bowser: **"She's mine!" **(Tackles both) *Chef Pee Pee: **"AH YOU FREAKING R***** GET OFF" *Woody: **"Sorry" *Bowser: **"Whatever, let's just stop shrimpo" *Woody flips in with swords to cut up shrimpo *Shrimpo bites Pee Pee *Chef Pee Pee: **"Ow!" *Bowser shoots the shrimpo *Chef Pee Pee stabs the shrimpo *Jessie: **"Okay, LETS GO!!!" *The group charges in, and after a long and tiring battle, the Shrimpo are defeated. *Woody: **"Now that the Shrimpo are gone, me and Jessie will have a little...talk, about her gender situation" *Woody leaves with Jessie and Shrimpo body parts *Chef Pee Pee **"Now everything is back to normal!" *Bowser: **"Not quite!" *Chef Pee Pee **"What do you mean?" *Bowser: **"You still owe me my milkshake!" *Chef Pee Pee screams in frustration. Characters: *Bowser *Chef Pee Pee *Bowser Junior (mentioned) *Woody *Jessie Davis *Shrimpos *Sarah Croft *Zues E. Shrimpo Category:Story